


【排球/兔赤】關於那個不幸的Beta(R)

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 他討厭Alpha，直到他偶然在球場上看見木兔光太郎的比賽，才發現自己也是Alpha的俘虜。一個被Alpha俘虜的Beta。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 木兔視角  
> 【關於那個討人厭的Alpha】  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773606

_**—-Chapter0—-** _

「唧唧唧——」

每到夏季，蟬鳴總是孜孜不倦的鼓譟著，像極了青春期的學生。

國中生正值對於不同性別的人充滿好奇又期待戀愛的時期，時時刻刻散發著青澀又酸甜的賀爾蒙。

講台上的老師正認真的寫著板書，白色的粉筆喀喀喀地敲擊在黑板上發出聲響，迴盪在安靜又悶熱的教室，顯得窗外的雄蟬更加聒噪。

赤葦拿出手帕，將自己額上的汗珠輕輕抹去，每到夏天，午休結束後的第一堂課是最難受的。

體育社團的男生會利用午休去外面活動，弄得滿身臭汗，還會夾雜一些費洛蒙的味道。

國中的女生開始學習化妝，身上總是帶著有些廉價的化妝品香味和刻意噴在身上的香水味，並混著一些自己身上的費洛蒙味道。

各種又香又臭的體味，加上蠢蠢欲動的費洛蒙，通通混雜在教室裡，讓赤葦忍不住微微皺眉，用手背擋住鼻子。

斜前方的黑髮女同學似乎有些要發情的症狀，身上散發著有些馥郁的香味，但赤葦無法形容那是怎樣的甜味。

講台上的老師總算寫好內容，中年的女性教師推了推因出汗而滑至鼻尖的眼鏡，拿著教科書開始講解書上的內容。

「⋯⋯發情期專屬於Omega，每次會持續大約五到七天，腺體的位置會腫脹且會放出大量的費洛蒙吸引附近的Alpha，直到有Alpha標記自己或者使用抑制劑。」

赤葦的目光緩緩從講台上的老師，移到斜前方的女同學身上，黑色短髮下的白皙脖頸有一處微微泛著粉紅。

「⋯⋯目前可以抑制的方法有很多，抑制劑大多是與避孕藥類似的孕激素調節，有注射型、口服型還有貼片。注射型通常不建議大量使用，除非情況緊急才會建議注射，而且常用會產生抗藥性，久了就起不了作用。」

女老師平板又沒有起伏的音調念著課本上的文字，班上的同學們意興闌珊的聽著。

赤葦低下頭看著嶄新的課本，上面一片空白，沒有任何字跡。

對於Beta來說，這些知識跟他們的日常生活，幾乎沒有任何關係。

台上的女老師估計也是個Beta，否則這麼重要的生理知識，也不會這樣照本宣科的念。

「接下來，請翻到下一頁⋯⋯」

國中的學生們需要的不是這種基礎知識，而是如何防範進入發情期和易感期的人才對，赤葦忍不住握緊了手上的筆桿。

班上的Beta同學有些已經進入夢鄉，有些已經神遊不知道到哪裡去了。

**「標記分為永久性和臨時性，Beta一般來說難以得到永久標記，因為先天腺體就是萎縮的，就算脖子被咬爛也頂多臨時標記，但實際上確實有成功的例子，但少之又少。」**

赤葦晶潤的墨綠色眼睛停留在Beta的生理圖上，他將腺體處圈了起來並打了個明顯的大叉，寫上了 **『無法標記』** ，端正娟秀的鮮紅色字體在黑色課文中顯得特別刺眼。

「所謂的『番』就是Alpha與正在發情期的Omega發生關係，咬了Omega的腺體而成立的關係，另外還有一種比較稀少的靈魂之番，只有當事人才會察覺到，翻頁。」

女老師沒有多做舉例，直接讓同學翻頁，讓台下本來還很期待的學生發出一片哀嚎。

「老師！靈魂之番可以多說一些嗎？我們想知道⋯⋯」綁著高馬尾的Alpha女學生滿臉通紅的鼓起勇氣，舉起手發問。

「⋯⋯這個考試並不會考，而且靈魂之番的比例真的太低，沒有什麼重點的，不要被電視劇給誤導了。」女老師皺了皺眉，又推了推下滑的眼鏡，接著繼續念起了課文。

「與發情期相對，易感期專屬於Alpha，易感期時Alpha會對周圍Omega的費洛蒙十分敏感，只有性交才能紓解⋯⋯」

台下的幾個Alpha學生聽到後發出幾聲低低的笑聲，小聲交談中又帶點興奮。

赤葦又皺了皺眉，看著台上的女老師沒打算制止這群Alpha的舉動而感到微微惱怒。

感覺到身後一直有目光在盯著他的方向，赤葦有些不舒服，他微微側身，看著那群Alpha的眼神正直勾勾盯著他斜前方的黑髮Omega女同學，赤葦頓時了解他們訕笑的對象是誰了。

Alpha就跟外面正在求偶的蟬一樣，彰顯著自己的存在感、想著性交、想著到處標記。

真是令人不舒服，15歲的赤葦冷冷的扯著嘴角，心想。

他討厭Alpha，直到他偶然在球場上看見木兔光太郎的比賽，才發現自己也是Alpha的俘虜。

一個被Alpha俘虜的Beta。

_**—-Chapter1—-** _

「木兔學長，時間差不多了，該收拾回家了⋯⋯」赤葦擦了擦臉上的汗，氣息還未完全平復，有些喘吁吁的。

「再給我托十個球！」木兔臉上滿是汗水，笑嘻嘻的拿著排球丟向赤葦。

「⋯⋯這真的是最後十個了。」赤葦無奈地拿起毛巾，將被汗浸濕的臉龐給擦乾。

總算熬過木兔的恐怖加練時間，赤葦換好制服後揉著發痠的手臂，與木兔一同關上體育館的大門。

「今天真熱啊⋯⋯好想吃冰棒啊！」木兔忍不住用手搧了搧臉龐，試圖驅散熱意。

夏天的晚上來的很慢，即使已經晚上七點，天仍未全暗，天空被夕陽渲染的一片橘紅。

沒了白天的熱度，傍晚的涼風吹在臉上，降下了剛運動完的熱度，赤葦忍不住瞇起眼睛感受涼風帶來的舒暢感，空氣中有股淡淡的草木清香。

一直在旁邊叨叨絮絮的木兔突然沒了聲音，赤葦忍不住疑惑地張開眼睛。

「怎麼了？」

「唔⋯⋯好像有東西忘記拿，放在體育館了⋯⋯」木兔有些懊惱的翻找著書包，卻什麼都找不著，薄薄的汗珠緩緩從額頭滲出來。

「是課本嗎？」赤葦疑惑的看著木兔的出汗量，有些疑惑。

現在的氣溫明明很舒適，怎麼還會嫌熱⋯⋯

赤葦伸出手，決定探一下木兔的額溫，卻在碰觸到木兔肌膚的瞬間，被對方給閃避掉了。

怔怔的看著被木兔閃避掉的手，鼻腔間才剛沁入木兔身上淡淡的香味，溫度與氣味都還來不及停留就轉瞬而逝。

赤葦有些反應不過來，一向喜歡掛在他身上、動不動就要拍打他的木兔前輩，居然躲掉了他的碰觸？

「我、我還是回去拿一下東西好了，赤葦不要等我了，先回去吧！」木兔猛地闔上書包，露出了一個心虛的笑容，然後頭也不會的往體育館奔去。

「⋯⋯」赤葦看著木兔幾乎是落荒而逃的背影，有些無語。

木兔前輩完全沒有想到鑰匙幾乎是他在保管嗎？

赤葦認命的邁開步伐，拿著鑰匙朝體育館前進。

＊

總算回到體育館，木兔認真的翻找著置物櫃，無奈東西實在是太多，找了半天還是一無所獲。

「怎麼不見了⋯⋯」木兔皺著眉，在置物櫃與書包間來回檢查。

「木兔前輩不說那是什麼東西，我要怎麼幫忙找？」赤葦無奈的將木兔置物櫃裡的垃圾一樣一樣扔進垃圾桶裡。

「唔喔⋯⋯期⋯⋯藥⋯⋯」木兔一反常態的聲音越說越小，內容也是模模糊糊，看起來居然像在害羞。

「嗯？」赤葦開始懷疑眼前的木兔前輩是不是在剛才被調包。

「吃⋯⋯易⋯⋯的藥⋯⋯」

赤葦雙手抱胸，微微挑起一邊的眉毛看著有些手足無措的木兔。

「是⋯⋯吃Alpha⋯⋯易感期的藥⋯⋯」木兔忍不住哭喪著臉，委屈的看著赤葦。

原來是易感期要到了，難怪出汗量跟體溫跟平常不太一樣。

赤葦看著臉色有些潮紅的木兔，想著可能情況有些不妙。

「我記得辦公室那邊醫藥箱有備用的抑制劑，我們去那邊看看有沒有藥。」赤葦輕輕拉了下木兔的衣袖，用自己也沒發覺的溫柔語氣，哄著木兔。

木兔垂下眼乖巧的點了點頭，臉頰的紅暈更加明顯，連耳殼都染上粉嫩的紅色。

木兔安安靜靜的背上書包，跟著赤葦去辦公室。

赤葦蹲在地上檢查著醫藥箱裡的藥包。

辦公室裡的醫藥箱放的幾乎都是Omega緊急應變用的注射型抑制劑，Alpha的藥只剩下一包口服型的，而且還是快要到有效期限的。

赤葦有些擔憂的看著那包藥，大約還有一個月就要過期，藥效真的還有嗎？

「木兔前輩，這個藥我不確定能不能⋯⋯」赤葦的話才說到一半，便感覺身後有一股壓迫感。

木兔的陰影完整的籠罩住了赤葦，被汗水打溼的髮梢垂在額前。

金色的眼眸一瞬也不瞬盯著他，眼睛裡面充滿了赤葦一知半解的慾望，木兔的嘴唇有些濕潤，在昏暗的燈光下閃爍著曖昧的信號。

他猛然想起了國三的健康教育課程，班上的Alpha盯著快要發情的Omeg，就像盯著獵物般——

唰——

赤葦下意識地舉起手護住自己的後頸。

似乎被赤葦護住自己後頸的動作給拉回神，木兔連忙後退了一步。

「沒關係，我吃！」木兔快速的接過藥包，撕開包裝後馬上囫圇吞棗般的和水吞了下去，吃完後朝著赤葦露出有點心虛的笑容，金色的眼睛到處亂瞟，就是不敢直視赤葦的臉龐。

看著木兔泛著汗珠的喉結一下一下滾動，赤葦不知為何感覺一陣燥熱，反射性也跟著滾動了一下喉結。

這個氣氛真是太奇怪了。

一個快要發情的Alpha跟一個只是嗅覺稍微靈敏的Beta，根本不會發生什麼事情。

赤葦甩了甩頭，一定是辦公室太悶了，才會被木兔給影響了。

「木兔前輩，感覺有好些了嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯還是很熱，口服型的藥效比較慢，等一下上電車藥效發揮應該就沒問題了⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

「赤葦你那是什麼眼神！這時候不是應該好好稱讚我有記得回來找藥嗎？」木兔忿忿的哇哇大叫，但還是乖巧的跟著赤葦走出辦公室。

「平時就應該好好服藥才對，藥袋也應該放好，才不會需要的時候找不到。」俐落的將辦公室上鎖，赤葦平淡的語調，就像是平常在檢討木兔比賽後的表現。

赤葦走在前方，木兔跟在赤葦後方，兩人的影子長長的拖在地上。

「唔⋯⋯」木兔有些委屈的垂下頭，總是豎起來的髮型此刻反映著主人的心情，無精打采地垂著。

「嗯？」赤葦停下腳步，轉過身看著一米八的沮喪壯漢。

「想⋯⋯牽⋯⋯」木兔的嘴唇微微的動了，聲音細若蚊蚋，在風聲中更加不清楚。

「木兔前輩剛剛有說話嗎？」

「我想跟⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯牽手⋯⋯」木兔緊緊抓著自己書包的背帶，金色的眼睛閃躲著赤葦擔憂的注視。

木兔顫抖的右手緩緩伸出，無措的拉著赤葦的衣擺。

赤葦忍不住失笑，反手拉過木兔的右手手腕。

「好了，一起走吧，木兔前輩。」赤葦輕輕拉著木兔有些高溫的手腕，帶著濕潤的薄汗以及微微的顫抖。

原來快要易感期的木兔前輩這麼可愛，以後就只有他的Omega才看得到了呢⋯⋯

突如其來的想法伴隨著胸口處的疼痛一起出現，赤葦無奈的勾起嘴角。

**這雙手總有一天，要放開的。**

兩人安安靜靜的拉著手走著，看著夕陽逐漸西沉，夜色緩緩降臨。

體育館周遭也沒了學生的身影，兩人走著走著，一陣奇怪的窸窣聲突然打破兩人的靜默。

木兔被突如其來的聲響嚇到彈了一下，有些害怕的拉住赤葦的衣擺。

「應該是有人在那邊，沒事⋯⋯」赤葦連忙拍拍貼在他背後的木兔。

以木兔前輩的力道，在這樣拉下去衣服會鬆的，赤葦心想。

兩人悄悄朝著聲音的來源走去，校舍旁的陰暗樹林下只看得到兩個人影貼在一起。

「會不會是勒索現場⋯⋯」木兔有些擔憂的悄聲說。

「這時間老師幾乎都回去了，還是木兔前輩先去找警衛⋯⋯」

「不可以啊，萬一赤葦被打倒了怎麼辦，我會擔心的啊！」木兔馬上反駁赤葦，「我們再往前一點看看是發生什麼事，對方好像在哭⋯⋯」

赤葦有些擔憂的望過去，這個時間點，如果只是勒索現場反而還好，萬一是Alpha與Omega之間的糾紛就不好了⋯⋯

而事實正恰巧如赤葦所想，濃烈又強勢的悶香撲鼻而來，是Alpha與Omega的費洛蒙交纏在一起的氣味，惹的赤葦忍不住皺眉、捂起鼻子。

樹林後的人影交纏在一起，梟谷的制服外套與西裝長褲被褪在一旁，書包裡的課本散落一地。

壓抑又帶點哭腔的破碎呻吟、肉體之間曖昧的碰撞聲，細細碎碎的傳進耳裡。

赤葦驚慌著思考著眼前的狀況。

現在到底是該去探究兩人是否你情我願，還是該直接去叫老師們⋯⋯

或者是他現在直接轉身就走，當作沒發生這件事情。

「木兔前輩，我看我們去叫警衛來好了⋯⋯」赤葦咬了咬牙，決定將這件事情交給學校來處置，他推了推身後的木兔，示意他退後。

身後的人卻像一尊石像，推也推不動。

「木兔前⋯⋯？」

他轉過身去，看見木兔滿臉潮紅，汗珠緩緩沿著額頭低滑落，胸膛隨著對方摩擦的節奏劇烈起伏起來。

不知什麼時候，木兔的手已貼上他的背脊，即使隔著制服上衣，他也能感覺到對方溫熱且有些手汗的手掌正在緩緩往下移。

『——不行！』

赤葦的寒毛瞬間豎起，腦內的危機感高聲尖叫著。

赤葦想逃，卻被力量大的出奇的木兔瞬間壓制在牆上，連逃跑的機會都沒有。

對方發燙的肌膚熨在他的手腕上，像是要燒出一個洞般。

被撞的發疼的後腦與背脊正在叫囂著疼痛，眼前一片一片的白光，閃的赤葦一陣暈眩。

「痛⋯⋯」赤葦瞇起眼睛，小小聲的抗議著。

金色的雙眼在樹林的陰影下熠熠生輝，像是被夜行動物銳利的雙眼盯上，赤葦背脊一陣發涼，全身動彈不得。

Alpha的費洛蒙又多出了一個，是木兔的。

濕潤的草木清香霸道的竄進赤葦的鼻腔，逼迫他接受眼前Alpha易感期已到的事實。

木兔的臉上已經失去了平時的笑容，Alpha淺色帶點濕潤的睫毛顫動著，臉頰染上不正常的紅暈。

赤葦一向冷靜的思緒也失了方寸，耳鳴嗡嗡作響。

「木兔前輩，請冷靜一點。」Alpha的壓迫感實在太強，加上剛才的撞擊還在陣陣抽痛，赤葦艱難的將話從齒縫間吐出。

「赤葦⋯⋯我好熱⋯⋯」

木兔溫熱的氣息吐在赤葦耳邊，兩人的胸膛貼在一起，Alpha明顯勃起的器官正抵在赤葦身上。

「我們趕快去找老師⋯⋯」赤葦著實慌了，以木兔現在易感期的狀態，他什麼忙都幫不上。

木兔突然鬆開了對赤葦的禁錮，將他抱個滿懷。

「！？」

赤葦驚訝地睜大雙眼，他被木兔緊緊的圈在懷裡，Alpha的氣味更濃了，如雷貫耳的心跳聲在赤葦耳邊轟轟響著。

赤葦感受到自己的血液無法遏止的快速流動起來，心跳隨著木兔逐漸同步頻率，一下又一下的大力跳動著。

眼眶湧上一陣酸澀的濕潤感，赤葦悄悄將自己埋進木兔的胸膛裡，他緊緊抓住木兔的衣擺，感受這突如其來的溫柔擁抱。

木兔的手溫柔的撫著著赤葦的後腦勺，溫溫的在赤葦耳邊低語。

「對不起，剛剛很痛吧⋯⋯」

「木兔前輩⋯⋯？」

木兔的嘴唇輕輕落在赤葦的後頸，那裡沒有散發任何香味，只有Beta萎縮的腺體。

帶著熱度的吻落在赤葦的肌膚，讓第一次被親吻脖頸的赤葦敏感的顫抖。

草木的香味又更濃了，赤葦暈乎乎的想。

木兔的指腹輕柔地沿著赤葦的後腦勺，緩緩滑動到背脊、臀部，挑逗般的撫摸，讓赤葦雙腳一軟，跪坐在地上。

「不行⋯⋯」

木兔坐了下來，金色的眼眸帶著慾望直視著赤葦。

赤葦喘著氣，腦中亂成一團，嘴巴開合著，像是離水的魚，有話想說卻又說不出口。

於是赤葦親眼看著自己制服西裝褲的拉鍊，被他一直仰慕的球星給拉下，金屬的摩擦聲讓赤葦的耳朵紅的快滴出血。

Alpha的性器比他要大的許多，溫熱汗濕的大手將他們的勃發慾望包裹了起來，就著兩人興奮的體液潤滑，隨著木兔的節奏擼動。

赤葦咬著下唇，怕自己的呻吟隨時會脫口而出。

「赤⋯⋯葦⋯⋯」木兔伏在赤葦的肩上，濕潤的嘴唇摩擦著赤葦髮尾處的白皙肌膚。

敏感的繫帶處不停的碰在對方的性器上，同時擼動的快感實在太過新奇，與自己一個人自瀆時完全不同。

小顆小顆的汗珠隨著兩人的喘息浸濕髮梢，吐出的氣息帶著情慾的氣味。

「赤葦⋯⋯好想咬⋯⋯」木兔的眼眶泛著紅，看起來有幾絲請求的意味，手上的速度逐漸加快。

「木⋯⋯兔⋯⋯前⋯⋯輩⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」赤葦閉著眼睛喘息著，小小聲的念著木兔的名字，手指緊緊捏著木兔已經發皺的上衣。

木兔張開嘴，本能的用舌頭來回舔舐那塊白皙的皮膚，即使那裡什麼味道都沒有。

「痛！嘶⋯⋯」

當木兔的虎牙刺穿赤葦萎縮的Beta腺體，尖銳的疼痛從後頸處爆發，赤葦忍不住哭喊出聲。

鮮紅色的血液掛在木兔的唇邊，在昏暗的樹林下閃著艷紅的水光。

Alpha的費洛蒙濃郁的包圍住赤葦，卻無法進入赤葦的身體內。

被木兔咬過的後頸很痛、被木兔大手包裹著的性器很舒服、被木兔費洛蒙包圍著的感覺很幸福⋯⋯

赤葦張開嘴，想發出聲音，卻被快感一波一波推了上去，隨著木兔的節奏浮浮沈沈。

兩人的性器同時顫抖著吐出了白色的精液，灑在早已狼狽不堪的底褲上。

木兔伏在赤葦身上，熱潮逐漸退去，過熱的體溫緩緩降下來，疲累的閉著眼睛。

赤葦拿出書包裡的手帕，將木兔身上的汗水和精液給擦去。

應該是剛才吞的那包藥發揮了作用，看來以後得隨身帶點Alpha抑制劑，才能應付這種突發狀況了。

帶去保健室之前得先把證據給消滅掉，要是被知道了，不知道對排球部有什麼影響，赤葦心想。

木兔享受的瞇起雙眼，唇邊溢出小小聲的夢囈。

「赤葦⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯你不是Omega呢？」

像是被宣判死刑般，赤葦感覺到方才劇烈流動的血液瞬間被凍結，比剛才被木兔咬的那口還要痛苦，難以忍受的窒息感狠狠勒在他腺體萎縮的脖子上。

他想呼吸，但他無法呼吸，氧氣無法順利進入他的身體裡。

赤葦痛苦的皺起眉頭，有什麼東西在身體裡翻騰，哽在喉嚨裡讓他無法順利呼吸。

是早上木兔多帶給他的飯糰嗎？

——不是。

是中午木兔帶來的便當嗎？

——不，不是。

是剛才社團結束後木兔遞給他的運動飲料，還是木兔偷偷塞給他的運動補給棒？

——不，都不是！

——那是他的 **自卑** 。

**對啊，為什麼我是個不幸的Beta呢？**

既無法像影山、宮侑那樣的Alpha隨心所欲地傳出獲勝的球給木兔前輩。

也無法在木兔前輩易感期的時候伸出援手。

我到底是憑什麼站在木兔前輩身旁呢？

唯一慶幸的是，剛才木兔咬的那口，並不會成為標記，連臨時標記也不算。

他不會成為木兔光太郎人生的錯誤。

赤葦緊緊咬著下唇，任由眼淚從眼眶中解放，無聲的淚水滴落在純白的手帕上。

顫抖的手捏緊了手帕，手帕上可愛的貓頭鷹圖案沾著赤葦的淚水，就像是隨著主人的心情也在無聲哭泣。

「抱歉呢⋯⋯我是個Beta⋯⋯」

_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


	2. Chapter 2

「赤葦，你的手腕怎麼回事？」木葉細長的眼睛盯著赤葦皮膚上的淺色青紫。

「沒什麼，不小心扭到。」赤葦淡淡的說，把幾支新買的抑制劑放進置物櫃裡，並隨手關上。

木葉不以為然地看著赤葦手上的瘀青，那怎麼看都不像是扭到的痕跡。

「你買抑制劑做什麼？」

「未雨綢繆。」之後木兔如果需要就可以馬上使用，而且他連Omega的都一起買了，要是有Omega在這裡發情，也可以馬上獲得舒緩，不會影響到木兔。

「未⋯⋯這成語太難了，還有你的脖子後面又是怎麼回事？」

「昨天被蟲咬了腫起來，因為很癢就不小心抓破腫包了。」赤葦平淡地說著謊，卻絲毫沒有結巴。

木葉懷疑的挑起一邊眉毛，看起來完全沒有相信。

「今天木兔那傢伙居然請假，你們昨天怎麼了嗎？」

「⋯⋯好像是回去的時候易感期來了。」

「哦，真難得。」

「？」

「那傢伙看起來雖然很粗心的樣子，但對於自己的易感期管理一向是很嚴謹的。」

「是嗎⋯⋯？」

「還不是因為有人高一的時候說過不喜歡老是想交配的Alpha⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

想到自己在高一和同學閒聊時脫口而出的話，不小心被路過來找他的木兔給聽見。

那天下午的木兔整個陷入消極模式，還吵著不想當Alpha被赤葦討厭。

後來是怎麼哄好的呢？赤葦已經有點想不起來了。

「木葉前輩⋯⋯那天木兔前輩的消極狀態是怎麼恢復的呢？」

「嗯？你不是跟他說當個能駕馭易感期的Alpha更受Omega歡迎，搞不好也會有Beta喜歡。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯」

想要受到所有人關注和喜愛的個性，該說是貪心還是博愛呢？

還真的非常有木兔的風格，赤葦微微一笑，笑意裡有不易察覺的苦澀。

＊

在木兔還是請假的第三天，赤葦未雨綢繆買的抑制劑馬上就派上用場了。

由於木兔沒有來學校，理所當然的不用加練，所以赤葦受班上同學之託，跟著放學後一起去採買班上活動的用品。

因為要採買的品項太多，最後就分成兩兩一組分開行動。

當赤葦察覺到這根本是假藉採購之名，行送作堆之實時已經來不及了。

班上好幾對曖昧一段時間的同學已經分頭散去，剩下他與黑色鬈髮的女同學，兩人面面相覷。

對方叫做赤橋桂彌(Akahashi Keimi)，是個嬌小的女性Omega，從國中開始就同班到現在，由於兩人姓氏相似的關係，分班總是會被分在一起，連教室座位也是，赤葦總是坐在赤橋的身後，看著她因為抄寫筆記而波動的黑色鬈髮好幾年。

比他矮了兩顆頭的黑髮少女一臉淡然，完全沒有被留下來獨處的尷尬，黑色的瞳仁盯著購物清單，一項一項的念著。

他看著對方小小的手指劃過紙張上的黑色筆跡，修剪圓潤的指甲上塗著粉嫩的指甲油，與外表截然不同的感覺，顯得有些反差的可愛。

兩人一邊採買一邊閒聊，赤葦一直隱約感覺有股甜香在鼻間縈饒，他看著比他矮小的少女，沒什麼表情的臉上泛著一片淡淡的紅暈。

——應該不會發生什麼事吧，內心總有股不好的預感，赤葦擔憂的想。

兩人採買完畢，走到商店街口時正巧經過一間手工藝品店，赤葦忍不住朝櫥窗望了幾眼。

灰色毛線編織成的貓頭鷹娃娃，看起來圓滾滾的，十分有元氣的張大嘴巴。

超級像木兔前輩的啊！

赤葦看著著櫥窗，腦內構想了一下木兔拿著這個貓頭鷹娃娃的樣子。

一大一小兩個木兔⋯⋯赤葦努力的壓著嘴角的笑意，卻還是忍不住笑了出聲。

「赤橋同學，我想進去看一下⋯⋯」赤葦才剛開口，就聽見背後傳來的聲響。

「啊⋯⋯」

咚的一聲，赤橋原本提在手上的塑膠袋掉在地上，裡面的文具用品散落一地，整個人跌坐在地上，紅暈佈滿了整張臉。

「抱歉⋯⋯我⋯⋯」赤橋有些結巴，滿臉歉意又著急的翻找著書包裡的東西。

濃郁的香味飄散在空氣中。

——慘了，是發情期。

得在費洛蒙還沒完全擴散開來時，壓抑住才可以，不然遇到Alpha就危險了。

赤葦馬上就從書包掏出了Omega抑制劑，照著之前在教學影片上看到的方式，拆掉包裝，俐落的將抑制劑注射進赤橋體內。

隨著抑制劑緩緩推進，赤橋發情期的症狀也有緩解的跡象，空氣間的甜香也緩緩變淡。

「真是⋯⋯得救了⋯⋯」赤橋感激的看著赤葦，「抑制劑的錢我明天還給赤葦同學！」

「赤橋同學平常沒有在按時吃藥嗎？」

「醫生說我的狀況比較特殊，發情期比較不規律，有時候半年來一次，有時候一個月兩次，吃藥也沒用⋯⋯」赤橋撥了撥有些被汗水打濕的瀏海，臉上還有些熱度。

「沒有除了藥物以外的治療辦法嗎？」赤葦理解的點了點頭，並將藥劑的包裝紙小心翼翼地收了起來。

「除了找人標記以外就是隨身帶好抑制劑⋯⋯今天我真的是太大意了！」赤橋雙手摀著臉，懊惱地說，「幸好今天是赤葦同學在我旁邊，要是遇到其他Alpha就完了⋯⋯」

像是突然想到什麼，赤橋抬起臉，疑惑的看著赤葦。

「不過，赤葦同學不是Beta嗎？為什麼會帶抑制劑？」

「⋯⋯因為想防止更麻煩的狀況發生。」想到那個還在請假中的主將，赤葦不禁感到有些寂寞。

這三天傳的問候簡訊木兔一封都沒回覆他，所有音訊石沉大海，以木兔平常對他的黏人程度來說，這是非常罕見的情況。

「赤葦同學真的很體貼呢⋯⋯」赤橋似懂非懂的點了點頭，甜甜的酒窩掛在白皙的臉上，黑色的鬈髮隨著主人的動作擺動著。

——會不會是身體還在不舒服⋯⋯

赤葦不自覺的咬著下唇，思考著是否要帶點慰問品直接去探望木兔。

心裡還在想著那個消失三天的木兔，眼睛馬上就出現了幻覺。

灰黑相間的頭髮出現在赤葦面前的時候，赤葦忍不住揉了揉眼睛。

「木、木兔前輩？」

木兔臉上掛著淡淡的倦容，沒有平日的神采和活力，就像精神萎靡的貓頭鷹。他的頭髮也像平常使用髮膠固定，而是隨意的讓髮絲垂下，幾縷髮絲擋住了眼睛，讓赤葦有點看不清木兔眼裡的情緒。

想到木兔前輩這幾天因為易感期肯定很累，赤葦忍不住想上前關心時，剛剛才消失的甜香又突然散發了出來。

就像是不小心打翻的香水，空氣中馬上充滿屬於Omega的甜香。

赤橋小口小口的喘著氣，顫抖的雙手捏著自己的衣領，不正常的紅暈又再度浮現。

驚慌的感覺瞬間湧上心頭，一旁的赤橋剛剛發情期才硬是用抑制劑才壓下來，現在又遇到木兔，難保不會出事。

赤葦連忙脫下身上的制服西裝外套，將外套披在赤橋頭上，把後頸罩了起來。

「赤葦⋯⋯你⋯⋯」木兔有些沙啞的聲音叫著他的名字，舉起手想要打招呼，但赤葦暫時無暇顧慮和回應。

一個易感期，一個發情期，要是兩個互相影響就大事不妙了。

匆匆撿起地上散落的物品，赤葦不敢多跟木兔閒聊——雖然他是真的很想好好質問木兔，為什麼都這三天完全不理他。

「木兔前輩，抱歉——我先送赤橋同學回去！」赤葦連忙將赤橋包緊，用手臂圈住嬌小的Omega，匆忙的向木兔揮了揮手告別。

「赤葦⋯⋯」

木兔未完的話語被強風帶走，消散在風中。

赤葦圈著赤橋，忍不住擔憂地回望。

仍然站在原地的木兔身影看起來有些寂寥，手還孤零零的停在半空中。

總算平安將赤橋送到醫院後，赤葦才放心地回家。

洗個舒暢的熱水澡，將身上不小心沾染到Omega味道給洗掉。

照理說Beta是不會像他這麼敏感的，但他天生嗅覺就比較靈敏，沾染到費洛蒙的味道就是會讓他渾身不舒服。

熱呼呼的熱水澡讓赤葦重新打起精神，他拿起新買的小說閱讀，才剛打開第一頁注意力就被轉移。

「叮咚——」

熟悉的Line提示音突然跳出，赤葦放下書本解鎖手機螢幕。

是消失三天的木兔傳來了訊息。

_木兔：今天那個Omega是赤葦的女朋友嗎？_

_：不是 是班上的同學_

_木兔：我還以為赤葦交女朋友就故意不理我了 (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)_

_：不會的_

_：木兔前輩身體還好嗎_

_木兔：今天好多了 下週可以去打球了 我要很多赤葦的托球 嘿嘿嘿٩(^ᴗ^)۶_

看到木兔傳過來的訊息，一如往常的問候和日常加練需求，讓赤葦的心裡湧起了飽滿溫暖的充實感，前幾天不安的漂浮感被一掃而空。

嘴角微彎出淺淺的笑意，傻傻的看著畫面上的訊息，兀自開心了一會。

突然意識到自己在笑的赤葦，閉著眼睛連忙甩了甩頭，將不正常的熱度從臉上甩掉。

轉頭想拿想拿起剛剛讀到一半的書，後頸的皮膚卻突然傳來陣陣火辣的刺痛，疼得赤葦縮了下身體。

他皺著眉頭，咬著牙忍耐著刺痛，壓住貼在後頸的紗布。

明明都有做消毒跟擦藥，這三天卻時不時的傳來刺痛，看來得找時間去趟醫院。

赤葦抬頭看了眼掛在牆上的梟谷排球部合照，心裡暗自祈禱傷口沒事。

＊

「嘿——嘿——嘿——」

木兔活蹦亂跳的回歸校園，照樣在排球部壓榨著赤葦給他托球。

雖然木兔看起來好像和以往差不多，但赤葦隱約感覺到有什麼不一樣了。

畢竟他們在學校裡做了那種事情，怎麼可能還像以前一樣。

但是那天木兔擼完後就昏睡過去了，搞不好沒有記憶也說不定，赤葦有些僥倖的想。

今天赤橋拿著他的制服外套還他了，但怎麼洗還是洗不太掉赤橋的費洛蒙。

Omega發情期的費洛蒙實在太強了，香氣濃郁，難怪Alpha會控制不住。

赤葦無奈的用水將自己的臉打濕，試圖讓自己不要被味道影響。

——冷靜下來，不要再想了。

前幾天被木兔咬出來的傷口還在隱隱在發燙，赤葦沉著臉，努力的調適自己的心情，讓自己好好穩定下來。

「赤——葦——」

「木兔前輩，拜託了！」

脫手的球在空中畫出漂亮的拋物線，而後被蹬腿躍起的王牌揮臂擊出，重重的落在光亮的木質地板上。

「——碰！」

木兔的殺球壓在B隊場地內，俐落的拿下一分。

練習結束後，赤葦實在是受不了，後頸的傷口一直發燙而且還時不時傳來結痂的陣陣麻癢。

走進了洗手間，想把傷口用清水稍微擦洗一下，沒想到木兔也尾隨著進來。

「赤葦⋯⋯脖子那邊還好嗎？」木兔一臉愧疚的指了指脖子的位置，「看你剛剛在練習時一直在壓紗布，是不是還很痛呀？」

「前幾天有點刺痛，今天感覺有比較好，只是有點發燙。」赤葦撕下因為沾了汗水而沒黏性的紗布。

赤葦轉開水龍頭，將手帕拿到洗手台上用水打溼，扭乾手帕後，看著鏡子準備要自己擦拭傷口時，手帕卻被木兔搶著接了過去。

「⋯⋯？」

「赤葦的傷口在脖子後面，我來擦比較方便。」

赤葦愣了愣，難得木兔會有這麼強勢的表現。

濕涼的手帕覆上肌膚，稍微減緩了傷口上的發熱。

「⋯⋯看起來有發炎嗎？」赤葦小心翼翼的問。

「看起來很正常呀⋯⋯」

「唔——」木兔的指尖猝不及防的撫上那塊微腫的肌膚，比自己還高的體溫貼上發燙的傷口，激的赤葦忍不住呻吟出聲。

異樣的感覺在血液裡流竄，彷彿有小火花在身體裡一簇一簇引爆著，赤葦咬著下唇不願意去想那究竟是疼痛還是快感。

「抱歉⋯⋯很痛嗎？」木兔的聲音有些顫抖，低低的聲音在赤葦的耳邊詢問著。

「不⋯⋯」

與手指不同的觸感從傷口傳來，赤葦連忙摀住嘴，阻止差點脫口而出的呻吟。

赤葦看著面前的鏡子，自己正一臉潮紅，而身後的木兔正低下頭，親吻著他的傷口。

柔軟的嘴唇摩挲著他不斷發燙的傷口，木兔柔軟的舌頭沿著牙印打轉著。

「嗚⋯⋯」忍不住發出了悶哼，赤葦感覺到有股奇特的快感從傷口處蔓延，似乎隨著木兔的唾液侵入了他的身體，將他身體內的慾望點燃。

由於兩人身高差不多，他可以感受到木兔褲間有個硬挺的東西逐漸甦醒，正抵在他的臀間。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」

「赤葦⋯⋯」木兔抵著自己臀部，帶著情慾的聲音在耳邊喊著自己名字，讓赤葦忍不住腿微微一軟。

「哈啊⋯⋯木兔前輩⋯⋯不要再舔⋯⋯了⋯⋯」赤葦出聲抗拒著，麻癢的快感不斷累積著，赤葦不用看也知道，自己的下半身也精神了起來，將排球褲給撐起了幅度。

木兔小幅度的頂著自己，像是在模仿性交般，磨蹭著自己的股間，赤葦感覺臉紅的要滴出血。

但無法抗拒的自己更加羞恥，與莫名的興奮感交織在一起，讓自己的全身更加火熱。

木兔從後面抱住了自己，火熱的鼻息噴在他紅腫的傷口上，赤葦張口喘息著。

兩人抱在一起，但木兔卻停止了動作，赤葦疑惑著轉過身，看見木兔皺著眉，額上還掛著幾滴汗珠。

像是在和什麼東西鬥爭似的，表情有些猙獰。

——因為自己是Beta，果然還是不行嗎？

失落感在心底發酵，赤葦伸出手，緊緊抓著木兔。

他說不清現在自己究竟是想要木兔停手，還是繼續。

「——！？」

赤葦被木兔一把抱起，雙腳懸空的感覺讓他十分驚慌卻又不敢掙扎。

木兔的手臂肌肉賁張，牢牢的圈住自己的腰。

赤葦被木兔抱進了洗手間裡最裡面的廁所，他看著木兔在他眼前將廁所門給上了鎖，完全阻擋住他的去路。

不需要過多的言語，當門鎖被鎖上的那一刻，赤葦就知道自己逃不掉了。

排球褲被匆忙的褪下，兩人的性器隔著內褲抵在一起，前端泛著陣陣濕意。

運動結束後還未冷卻的身體互相碰觸著，肌肉還散發著高溫，兩人混亂的鼻息隨著下身性器摩擦的頻率逐漸同步。

木兔突然伸手托住赤葦的後腦勺，臉突然地貼近。

察覺到木兔想接吻的意圖，赤葦連忙用手擋住木兔的唇。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯你想做什麼？」赤葦望著木兔一臉無辜的樣子，苦笑。

「嗯⋯⋯我想⋯⋯」木兔像是突然當機一樣，歪著頭苦苦思索著沒什麼字彙的資料庫，「就是突然『咚咚——』的感覺，然後我就想⋯⋯」

「木兔前輩還在易感期吧？」赤葦艱難的開口。

「⋯⋯赤葦你怎麼知道？」木兔的聲音還有些暗啞，淺色的眼睛摻雜著疑惑。

「木兔前輩只是被易感期影響了，所以才會想這樣⋯⋯靠近我。」那是因為木兔前輩平常並不會想吻我，赤葦心想。

——是因為赤橋的費洛蒙吧，剛才身上不小心沾到的。

赤葦的嘴角勾起瞭然的笑。

「我⋯⋯」木兔的眉毛皺在了一起，臉上出現了動搖。

——果然，木兔前輩什麼都不懂。

心裡湧起無法釋懷的難受，赤葦努力維持臉上的表情，不讓情緒顯露。

赤葦突然想起剛才被木兔擊出的殺球。

他托了無數顆球給木兔擊出，直線、小斜線或是反彈回自己球場上的球，木兔可以隨心所欲的改變球的路徑和球場上的攻勢，而他自己跟那些球沒無半點分別。

也許對木兔來說，自己就是打起來特別順手的排球。

但球場上的球有那麼多，可以替換備用的球也是無窮無盡。

沒有人在乎撞擊在地板上的球會不會疼痛，也不會有人去在意折舊的球後來的去向。

就如同木兔未來閃閃發亮的人生，木兔以後會遇到很多不同的人，一定會遇到跟他一樣喜歡木兔、包容木兔的人，或是比他更愛木兔的人。

到了那時候，他就是木兔回憶裡的高中學弟，僅此而已了。

所以他現在只想把握當下，還可以自私的享受木兔的碰觸，儘管有時候木兔的力道會失控，讓他苦不堪言，但他依舊樂在其中，享受著悄悄佔有木兔的高中時光。

只要是木兔說的話、想做的事情，他都會順著木兔的意思，因為他只想看見木兔開心的樣子。

他什麼都能做，早餐可以分木兔一半、午餐可以幫木兔多準備一份、放學可以留下來加練、處理木兔棘手的消極模式⋯⋯他都甘之如飴。

但唯獨他最後的底線——他無法退讓。

「我來幫木兔前輩吧，但我是第一次做，可能沒辦法做得很好。」

赤葦蹲了下來，伸手捋了捋頰邊的碎髮。

「赤葦⋯⋯？」

木兔有些驚慌地抓著他的肩頭，不明白赤葦現在的舉動是什麼意思。

赤葦撥開木兔搭在他肩膀上的手，執拗的將木兔的內褲給褪掉。

這次赤葦真的看清木兔的性器了，上次只是在陰暗的角落兩人互相幫忙，那時候握在手上就感覺木兔的性器尺寸很不容小覷，但今天正式面對面，看見如此可觀的尺寸，赤葦不禁滾了滾喉頭，重重吞了口口水。

——我真的有辦法滿足木兔前輩嗎？

赤葦思考著，雙手有些顫抖的覆上木兔，想像著自己在家手淫時的做法，一手輕按著著囊袋，一手擼動著根部。

「唔⋯⋯」木兔的氣息逐漸粗重了起來，赤葦抬眼看著滿臉通紅的木兔。

——太好了，木兔前輩舒服就好了。

「赤葦⋯⋯」木兔有些滾燙的手心貼上赤葦的手背，引導著赤葦加快手上擼動的速度，昂揚的性器頂端泌出晶亮的汁液，透明的液體沿著性器流下，滑到兩人的指縫，黏膩又溼滑，安靜的空間只剩下木兔的喘息和咕啾咕啾的水聲。

明明自己在手淫時覺得這些液體沒有什麼，為什麼木兔搭著自己手擼動的時候，這些液體就像是媚藥般，連帶著自己也變得異常。

熟悉的草木清香變得濃厚，赤葦突然有點口乾舌燥，臉上很燙，脖子上的傷口也還在發熱，自己噴出的呼吸也變得灼熱，腦子裡亂成一團。

但他現在管不了這麼多——他只想嚐嚐木兔的味道，是不是跟他費洛蒙一樣的青草味。

赤葦側過臉，內心隱隱的無比雀躍，他微微湊近木兔的性器，嗅著Alpha特有的味道，接著滿臉通紅的張口將木兔那吐著興奮汁液的性器給深深含進嘴裡。

有點腥羶的味道與木兔的費洛蒙一起竄入鼻腔，細細用舌尖感受那濕潤的腥鹹體液。

赤葦心滿意足的吸吮著木兔的性器，就像小時候偶爾嚐到母親買的冰淇淋，滿心歡喜的吃舔。

他噗哧噗哧的吞吐著木兔，偶爾吞到最底，用喉嚨去壓縮Alpha巨大的性器，享受那窒息般的壓迫感。

「呼啊——赤葦——」木兔的五官因為快感而緊緊皺在一起，嘴巴吐出舒服的嘆息，雙手插進赤葦的髮梢，有些使力的推動著赤葦讓他繼續吞吐。

性器上跳動的血管在口腔裡更加鮮明，木兔的性器因為赤葦努力的吞吐有活力的鼓動著。

——腳有些麻了，赤葦瞇起眼睛，生理性的淚水模糊了他的視線，巨大的性器仍在他的嘴裡進出。

「嗚⋯⋯？」嘴裡的性器突然被抽出，赤葦皺起眉，有些不滿的看著木兔。

木兔的臉上還掛著汗水，喘著粗氣，將一旁馬桶蓋蓋上，一把將蹲在地上的赤葦抱起，讓赤葦坐在上面。

「抱歉，沒注意到你的腳應該很不舒嗚⋯⋯」木兔話才說到一半，就因為赤葦再度將性器納入口中而中斷。

——木兔前輩太可惡了，突然這麼機靈是怎麼回事啊！

為了掩飾自己瞬間的怦然心動，赤葦報復性的抓著木兔的骻部，擺動著自己的頭顱，舌尖靈巧的逗弄著敏感的繫帶和吐出液體的小孔，碩大的性器摩擦著上顎，堵的赤葦無法順利吞咽唾液，梟谷隊服上的水斑已經分不出是木兔滴落的汗水，還是赤葦的唾液。

「要射、要射了⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯」

赤葦抬眼看著臉色潮紅的木兔，對方硬挺的性器在赤葦嘴裡顫抖著。

木兔瞇起金色的雙眼，眼底有隱隱的水霧，紅潤的頰邊滑落了幾顆水珠，臉上的表情讓赤葦分不清是痛苦還是舒服。

赤葦更加賣力的擺動吞吐，逼得木兔連連哀求。

「放開⋯⋯會射⋯⋯」木兔的聲線裡摻著無法隱藏的乞求，空氣裡的費洛蒙變得更加濃郁，赤葦貪婪地希望能吞下木兔所給予的一切。

「赤葦⋯⋯放開⋯⋯放⋯⋯」

木兔揪著赤葦頭髮的手加大了力道，要把赤葦往後扯離。

赤葦閉上眼睛，忍著乾嘔的難受，將嘴裡的硬挺性器吞到底，逼著木兔射在自己嘴裡。

口腔裡的火熱性器一跳一跳著，瀕臨爆發邊緣，嘴裡的腥味變得更加濃厚。

「唔！咳咳⋯⋯咳⋯⋯」下顎突然被木兔用力箝制，逼得赤葦不得不鬆開了嘴，吐出木兔的性器，嘴裡分不清是木兔的、還是赤葦的體液，嗆的赤葦連連咳嗽。

被淚水模糊的視線裡，赤葦隱約看見木兔的淺色眼裡的水光。

「哈啊——射了——」

木兔沒來得及控制住的精液射了出來，溫熱的腥羶體液灑在赤葦的前額碎髮，過多的精液沿著髮梢流淌在赤葦微紅的臉上。

Alpha的量好多⋯⋯

赤葦喘著氣，他緊緊閉著左眼，以免精液流入眼睛，要是因為這樣眼睛發炎去診所，真的是太丟臉了。

「赤葦，抱歉⋯⋯」木兔手忙腳亂的連忙抽了好幾張衛生紙，慌亂的擦拭掉淌在赤葦臉上的精液。

平常木兔對他下手總是沒輕沒重的，此時卻是放輕了力道，無比小心的擦拭著他的臉，像是在對待什麼寶貝一樣溫柔。

反差實在太大了，赤葦臉一紅，忍不住撇過頭。

「怎麼了嗎？赤葦哪裡不舒服嗎？」木兔慌了，他擔憂的看著赤葦發紅的皮膚，連忙湊上前伸出手想要探探赤葦的臉頰。

「靠太近了，木兔前輩。」

輕輕揮掉木兔伸過來的手，赤葦轉身背對木兔，撿起地上散落的褲子套上。

「赤葦你還沒射，要不要我幫你？」

「⋯⋯不用，我不會在學校亂發情。」

「嗚⋯⋯赤葦⋯⋯」

「木兔前輩，你的褲子，請穿上吧⋯⋯」

赤葦將木兔的褲子遞了過去，卻沒有人伸手接過。

「赤葦你⋯⋯身上有股香味耶⋯⋯」

木兔的聲音突然出現在赤葦的耳側，驚的赤葦手微微一抖。

Alpha不知何時悄無聲息的貼在赤葦身後，鼻間在赤葦的後頸處嗅了嗅，語氣有些遲疑的說。

赤葦連忙轉身，將後頸暴露著的傷口移開木兔的視線，伸手抵住步步進逼的木兔。

「木兔前輩，我是Beta。」那是赤橋的味道。

赤葦看著木兔淺褐色的眼睛，語氣平穩的說著已經重複無數次的語句。

「但是⋯⋯我真的有聞到⋯⋯」木兔用力地吸了幾口，接著自己似乎也開始懷疑起自己，臉上露出心虛的表情。

「Alpha的嗅覺不是應該很靈敏嗎？」赤葦有些疑惑的看著號稱排球部最強Alpha的王牌。

「嗯⋯⋯每個人應該不一樣吧⋯⋯」木兔的眼神開始飄移，講話也是嘟嘟囔囔的。

赤葦知道那是木兔在顧左右而言他的標準模式。

「木兔前輩，你的⋯⋯」赤葦拿起手上木兔的褲子，伸手準備再次遞過去。

「啊！說起來木葉好像有說等一下要去吃冰！」木兔突然大喊了一聲，「赤葦也趕快出來！」

幾乎不等赤葦回覆，木兔就氣勢洶洶的推開了廁所的門，大步流星的跨了出去。

「⋯⋯」赤葦無言的看著自己手上的褲子。

「木兔前輩！你的褲子！」

赤葦連忙跟著邁開腳步，追著木兔的背影，與往常無異的追逐著他的光。

「⋯⋯奇怪的Alpha。」 **但是不討人厭。**

「喜歡⋯⋯」赤葦的唇角揚起小小的笑意，朝著遠處已經被木葉逮個正著Alpha，悄聲吐露愛意。

「赤葦你剛剛是不是偷說我壞話！」

「沒有，是木兔前輩聽錯了。」

_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


	3. Chapter 3

「赤葦你剛剛是不是偷說我壞話！」木兔突然面紅耳赤的朝著赤葦大喊。

赤葦的心跳突然漏跳一拍，沒想到一時無法壓抑的情感化為唇語悄聲輕吐，卻被木兔銳利的眼睛捕捉個正著。

「沒有，是木兔前輩聽錯了。」赤葦不假思索的馬上否認，並花費了0.5秒思考如何轉移話題。

「啊，最近開了一間新的壽喜燒店，我有拿到優待券，改天大家一起去吃吧。」

木兔前輩最喜歡吃肉了，直接用吃的讓他忘記就好了，赤葦默默在心裡打著算盤，並拿出手機，指著地圖上的小紅點。

「喔⋯⋯喔？壽喜燒？」木兔看起來有些失望。

難道是不想吃壽喜燒嗎？赤葦打量著木兔明顯有些萎靡的臉色。

「還是木兔前輩想吃燒肉？」赤葦在腦海中搜索著最近看到的資訊，體貼提出其他店名，「這幾間最近有在做活動，也是可以去——」

「赤葦，可以幫我去買罐運動飲料嗎？我好像有點抽筋了。」逮著木兔的木葉突然開口，赤葦疑惑的看著剛剛還活蹦亂跳追著木兔的三年級前輩。

剛才不是還一個箭步就逮住到處竄逃的木兔嗎⋯⋯

「那我去——」被壓制的木兔忍不住開口，馬上就被木葉用更大的音量壓了過去。

「抱歉啊赤葦，我現在動不了，木兔要先當我的拐杖，哎呀好痛唷～」眼看木葉幾乎將全身的重量壓在木兔的身上，弄的木兔哇哇大叫，要是現在有人經過肯定會以為這是什麼霸凌現場。

「好的，那請等我一下。」赤葦收回停留在兩名三年級臉上的疑惑視線，放棄了思考，乖巧地跑向販賣機。

熟練的感應手上的suica卡，運動飲料哐噹的從販賣機滾出。

赤葦取出販賣機裡的冰涼飲料，看著販賣機上琳瑯滿目的品項，忍不住又按了一瓶比較不甜的運動飲料。

木兔前輩好像比較喜歡這個牌子的運動飲料⋯⋯

「⋯⋯」

意識到自己又下意識去想著木兔的事情，赤葦無奈的低嘆了口氣，為自己無藥可救的戀心感到無可奈何。

傍晚的微風輕輕的吹動樹椏，將已泛黃的樹葉吹落，單薄的枯葉隨著晚風飄落到赤葦的腳邊。

察覺到自己身上有股不同的味道，赤葦忍不住用力嗅了嗅，帶著涼意的晚風中有一絲絲木兔身上的費洛蒙味道，混合了自己身上淡化些的Omega(赤橋)費洛蒙，赤葦的眉頭一皺，拿起書包裡的費洛蒙阻絕劑，往自己身上噴了好幾下。

真是陰魂不散的Omega費洛蒙⋯⋯

心中的煩悶在自己全身都沾上阻絕劑的草本植物香氣後才稍稍平復，赤葦看著自己乾淨潔白的制服上衣，沒有任何髒污、乾淨、熨燙的直挺的布料上只有阻絕劑的清香，把Alpha和Omega的味道完完全全隔開來——只有這樣才能讓自己的鼻腔獲得短暫的安逸。

赤葦感到有些可惜的攏了攏自己的衣領，要是木兔前輩的味道可以留下來就好了⋯⋯

拿著手上沁涼的運動飲料，赤葦走在放學後寂靜的校園裡，操場上還有三三兩兩剛結束社團活動的學生，他拐了個彎特地繞遠路走往體育館，也許是因為上次在樹林撞見Alpha和Omega的發情現場，讓他下意識的想迴避——赤葦不想看見某一天襲擊人的主角換成木兔。

從遠處就看見木兔跟木葉兩個人緊緊貼在一起，還有說有笑的樣子，不曉得是在看什麼東西，赤葦心裡突然有些不是滋味，他踩著極輕的步伐繞到兩人身後，專心在眼前事物的三年級前輩都沒有察覺赤葦的靠近。

**「你們在看什麼？」**

「「哇！」」

兩個高個子被赤葦隨意的一問嚇的面容失色、全身重重彈了一下，赤葦看著兩人臉上精彩的表情，不知為什麼看起來有些滑稽。

「嚇死我了！」木葉大叫一聲，拍著自己的胸口。

赤葦的視線從木葉心有餘悸的表情，緩緩向下移到木葉看起來很好的雙腿，但更令他在意的是木兔——眼尾餘光看見木兔很可疑的用充滿肌肉線條的雙手護著自己的胸口，臉上一片粉色從頰邊蔓延至耳根。

木兔在偷看他，說偷看也不算，因為木兔偷窺的技巧實在是很蹩腳，一雙大眼不加修飾的想從他臉上挖掘出什麼答案，滴溜溜的在他臉上打轉，發現得不到解答後，只能微微露出失望又窘迫的眼神。

「你、你回來啦赤葦，我們剛剛在看木葉的哥哥結婚的照片！」為了掩飾自己的羞窘，木兔不知控制力道的手掌猛力的拍在赤葦的肩膀上，「而且木葉快做叔叔了！」

「真的嗎？恭喜木葉前輩，但是你的腳⋯⋯」赤葦忍著差點因為木兔的過大的力道而失控的表情，看著木葉穩穩站在地面上的雙腿。

「咦？喔、喔我剛剛突然腳就不痛了。」木葉躲避著赤葦敏銳的目光，手肘輕撞了一下在一旁呆楞的木兔，延伸剛剛的話題，「對、對了，以後如果結婚你會想生幾個？」

「唔？」木兔認真的思忖，扳著手指數著。

赤葦看著木兔一臉正經思考的樣子突然有些不習慣，壓抑著內心深處隱隱的煩躁不安，等著木兔的回答。

他看著木葉手機螢幕裡的照片，照片中的人笑的十分燦爛奪目，面容清秀的男子穿著寬鬆的家居服，雙手覆在明顯隆起的肚子上。

——看來是男性Omega。

赤葦的眼神停留在孕育著小生命的腹部，晦暗不明。

「嗯⋯⋯我想生三個，這樣剛好可以一個人舉球、一個人殺球、一個人攔網。」木兔大咧咧的笑著，雙手做出殺球的姿勢，「我要教我的小孩打排球，嘿——嘿——嘿——」

赤葦挑眉，以木兔目前這個樣子，怎麼看都覺得對方不會是個合格的爸爸和排球教練⋯⋯

對上木兔盛滿對未來憧憬的雙眼，嘴角卻無法隨著對方的笑容開心起來。

未來某天，木葉手機裡的照片也許就會換成木兔和他的番的合照，照片裡會有兩個孩子拿著排球在奔跑，第三個尚未出世的孩子還在番的肚子裡，木兔會滿懷期待的將臉覆在對方的肚子上，笑的比誰都還幸福溫暖，然後木葉就會和其他人分享——「快看，這是我高中的排球隊友，我又要做叔叔了！」

——等一下，木兔以後要跟誰成番結婚、要生幾個都與他無關，保持平常心、平常心、平常心⋯⋯不要再想了！

——保持平常心。

赤葦在心裡默念著，但越是想壓抑住那份盤根錯節的負面情緒就越滋長，他的理性說著早就決定好只在高中這段時間把握當下，不求木兔任何回報，感性卻更加大聲的蓋過理性，叫囂著『喜歡、最喜歡了！』，方才在狹小的廁所隔間，兩人的皮膚緊密貼合的觸感、還有木兔在自己耳邊發出的愉悅呻吟還迴盪著，被舔舐過的後頸傷口也還隱隱作痛，這一切明明都是真實存在的，卻讓赤葦的心懸浮在空中，

他努力維持著臉上的平靜，盡力做個安靜的旁觀者。

「感覺就很吵！」木葉忍不住回嘴，之後轉過頭來詢問赤葦，「那赤葦呢？」

木兔瞬間靜了下來，明亮的雙眼直直的望著赤葦，彷彿很期待後輩的『家庭藍圖』。

赤葦感到內心深處的煩躁宛若不斷充氣中的氣球，隨時都會被巨大的嫉妒給引爆。

明知道木兔並不喜歡他，但自己又忍不住去嫉妒木兔未來的番，羨慕對方有資格站在木兔的身旁。

_『噗咻——噗咻——』焦慮一點一滴的灌入。_

——保持平常心。

「看對方意願，幾個都不重要。」赤葦垂下臉，避開木兔的眼睛，他無法直視木兔的眼神，那會使自己心中那顆鮮紅色的巨大氣球破裂。

_『噗咻——噗咻——』嫉妒悄悄混入焦慮之中，氣球表面發出了悲鳴。_

——不能表現在臉上，停止！

「唔啊——赤葦好體貼啊！」木兔突然拉長了語調，說出口的話語和臉上的笑容帶著顯而易見的調侃，「那我以後也要找個像赤葦一樣體貼的人。」

赤葦愕然的抬起臉，在梟谷的兩年間，他從未聽過木兔這樣說話。

_『噗咻——噗咻——噗咻——』焦慮、不安、嫉妒糅合怒意灌入急速膨脹的球體之中，張牙舞爪的彰顯存在感。_

——不喜歡我，就別說什麼要找像我一樣的人，根本什麼都不懂。

赤葦咬著下唇，垂著頭看著自己保養的烏黑發亮的皮鞋，倒數著自己什麼時候會爆炸。

「喂⋯⋯」木葉的語調有些顫抖，似乎是沒料到木兔會突然脾氣上來。

膨脹至表面緊繃的巨大氣球再也撐不住持續灌入的負面情緒，華麗的炸成碎片四散，一直緊繃著的情緒像是瞬間斷了弦，抱持著想發洩情緒的想法，赤葦總算抬起眼，他的雙眼直直對上鬧起脾氣的木兔。

「會的，木兔前輩。」赤葦勾了勾嘴角，用無比緩慢、清晰的語調說著， **「喜歡木兔前輩的Omega那麼多，你一定會找到的，到時候想生幾個、標記幾個都沒問題。」**

赤葦看著木兔瞪大了雙眼，嘴唇微微顫抖著，想反駁卻不知從何開始，只能張嘴卻靜默無語。

木兔前輩是Alpha是事實，自己說的也都是實話，赤葦心想。

他無力的伸手捂住自己覆著紗布的後頸，才和木兔偷偷的發生兩次親密關係，就讓自己的佔有慾快要無法控制，他無法想像要是再繼續下去，自己是否會落得跟伊卡洛斯一樣的下場——因為過於接近太陽而使蠟翼融化，最終導致墜海殞歿。

*

木葉為了化解兩人的尷尬，硬拉著鬧脾氣的兩人去校門轉角的超商吃冰。

木兔一下子露出可憐兮兮的萎靡神情，一下子又突然氣呼呼的別開臉不看赤葦，弄得赤葦更不想理會木兔。

木葉在心裡微微嘆了口氣，木兔的情緒來得快，只要赤葦在就可以解決，但現在連保母赤葦的脾氣都上來了，而且赤葦的脾氣還比木兔硬，到底該怎麼處理啊⋯⋯

「你看木兔吃冰吃好快喔⋯⋯哈哈、哈⋯⋯」木葉乾笑幾聲，不自然的尷尬氣氛讓木葉拼命想著話題。

「木葉前輩，我沒事。」赤葦舔了舔冰棒上的殘冰，嘴裡的抹茶冰棒緩緩融化，濃濃的抹茶味盈滿口腔，他準備將吃完的冰棒丟進垃圾桶，在丟進垃圾桶前正巧翻面發現冰棒棍上鮮明的字體印著「再來一根」。

「哇！好幸運！」木葉湊了過來，小小聲的驚呼。

赤葦看了眼坐得稍微有些遠的木兔，坐在角落的王牌雙眼無神、呆呆的啃著嘴裡的橘子汽水冰棒。

搞不好現在隨便塞什麼給木兔前輩他都會不小心吞下去，而且看起來有些可憐，赤葦心想。

走進超商面對琳瑯滿目的冰品，赤葦一時之間不知道要選什麼，最後還是拿起了巧克力冰棒——木兔前輩很喜歡吃這個牌子。

赤葦將木兔嘴裡早就空了的冰棒棍抽出，木兔還呆愣著為什麼嘴裡的東西突然消失，下一秒馬上就被赤葦用不容對方反悔的氣勢將冰棒強硬的塞進木兔手裡。

木兔疑惑的看了他一眼，像是在詢問給他巧克力冰棒的原因。

赤葦還不想跟木兔說話，只是僵硬的點點頭，然後坐回木葉身邊。

「那是和好的訊號嗎？」木葉指了指被木兔光速啃食的巧克力冰棒。

「算是吧。」赤葦看著木兔嚼著碎冰而鼓起的臉頰，感到有些頭痛，木兔完全將自己叮嚀過吃冰不可以吃太快的事情忘的一乾二凈。

赤葦盯著木兔的側臉，和不停滾動著的喉嚨，深色的巧克力痕悄悄留在木兔的嘴角。

木兔意猶未盡地舔了舔唇角，那抹巧克力殘痕被木兔粉色的舌捲起、吞下，順著喉嚨流進食道，成了木兔身體的一部分。

木兔一臉單純的對上赤葦懷有他想的目光，一切像是按下了倒帶鍵，緩慢地在赤葦的視網膜留下痕跡，赤葦馬上別開了升起熱度的臉。

——在廁所被木兔勾起的慾火並沒有被消滅，只是被赤葦用理性忽視了。

木兔還在生悶氣，大步大步的走在赤葦和木葉的前方，掛在額頭上的書包背帶隨著步伐輕輕晃動。

看著木兔的背影，赤葦思考了許久才小聲地開口，木葉意識到赤葦可能是要說悄悄話，連忙放慢了腳步，拉大與木兔之間的距離。

「木葉前輩⋯⋯」儘管赤葦的語氣帶著笑意，仍舊被木葉捕捉到其中一絲淡淡的憂傷，「麻煩不要跟木兔前輩提到任何關於我感情方面的事情。」

「咦？你不是喜歡他嗎？為什麼不說？」木葉疑惑的望著赤葦看起來有些孤單的側臉。

「⋯⋯就算時代正逐漸在進步，Alpha和Omega的結合才是世人所認可的。」赤葦看著走在正前方的木兔，高大的背影逆著光，有些刺眼，刺的他眼睛發酸，踩在腳下的路變得模糊不清。

「我不知道你想的那麼長遠⋯⋯」木葉的眼光從赤葦臉上緩緩移開，他第一次看見赤葦臉上露出如此陰暗的情緒，「但我肯定那傢伙也是對你有好感的，只是他自己還沒發現罷了，他在感情上根本還是個小嬰兒。」

「⋯⋯那我希望他永遠都不要長大、永遠都不要發現我。」赤葦唇角勾起一抹自嘲般的笑意，「他太特別了，我只要在他身後看著他就好。」

——因為木兔前輩是最特別的，所以普通的Beta怎麼配的上呢？

能配的上木兔前輩的只有明豔動人、具有強大生育能力的Omega，才能完成木兔夢想的家庭藍圖，他心中最耀眼的球星必須擁有最閃亮的未來。

Beta不過是Alpha和Omega聊勝於無時打發時間用的玩伴罷了。

他的雙親就是最現實、最活生生的例子，一時鬼迷心竅的Alpha和Beta墜入愛河，在他的Beta母親未婚懷孕時，他的Alpha父親發現了他自稱『命中註定的番』，然後給了他母親一筆錢，隨後馬上從他們母子的生命中人間蒸發，就此抽離。

他根本不知道他的Alpha父親長什麼樣子，現在還好嗎？

和命中註定的番在一起生活過的幸福嗎？

**_『被Alpha拋棄的Beta⋯⋯』_ **

**_『Beta居然敢高攀Alpha⋯⋯』_ **

**_『Beta就該跟Beta在一起才對啊⋯⋯』_ **

耳邊縈繞著幼時常聽到的碎語，赤葦悶悶的發出低笑，微弱的笑聲隨著吵雜的風聲消散在夕暮之中。

＊

他們上了電車，隨便挑個角落的位置坐下，木兔的身材並不太適合旁邊坐個跟他差不多體型的人，兩人只好貼著手臂，聽著車站的廣播，看著車門緩緩關上。

車窗外的風景變化逐漸加快，赤葦發了一會兒呆後決定打開自己準備的英文單字卡，他已經高二了，和木兔不一樣，他未來並不打算以排球為職業，以他的資質和才能，可以跟著木兔到春高結束幾乎是用盡了全力。

赤葦微微側過臉，木兔正垂著頭閉著眼睛假寐，於是他將注意力放回手中的單字卡，他背單字的時候都會習慣用單字造句加深自己的印象，這樣考試看到句子也能得心應手。

赤葦想到他曾經將他背單字的訣竅教給木兔，結果木兔一臉呆懵的說自己腦袋一片空白，什麼都想不出來，木兔當時欲哭無淚，抱著赤葦請他將一些單字分給他時的哭臉，實在是好笑極了，思及此，赤葦止不住嘴角上揚。

目光隨著單字一行一行的移動，單字卡隨著翻面發出了細微的摩擦聲，頁面來到字根sess，赤葦認真的背誦著。

_obsess [vt.] 迷住, 使著迷, 使困擾, 使窘困_

_obsessed [a.] 著迷的, 沉迷的, 被纏住的, 煩擾的_

_possess [vt.] 持有, 擁有, 支配, 迷住, 佔有_

_possessed [a.] 瘋狂的, 著魔的, 冷靜的_

_prepossess [vt.] 使先具有, 使預先產生, 預先擁有_

_prepossessing [a.] 給人好感的, 討人喜歡的, 有魅力的_

_unprepossessing [a.] 不討人喜歡的_

鬼使神差的，腦海不由自主就浮出了句子——

_**Bokuto is a prepossessing person whom I am obsessed to possess⋯⋯** _

（木兔是討人喜歡的人，使我著迷想要佔有⋯⋯）

肩膀突然一股重量壓下，讓赤葦的心臟猛地漏跳一拍。

木兔的頭顱靠在他的肩上，灰白相間的張揚髮絲撓在赤葦的臉頰上，也撓在心上，癢癢的。

「木⋯⋯？」

木兔前輩睡著了？

赤葦疑惑的偏過臉，看見木兔的眼窩骨碌碌的轉動著，馬上就明白了對方是在裝睡。

嘴角輕輕的抿著，赤葦忍著笑意，捏著手中的單字卡，滿腦子都是木兔蹩腳的演技，單字再也入不了眼。

木兔前輩的這種可愛小舉動，怎麼能叫人繼續生氣呢⋯⋯

安靜的空間只有電車行駛的摩擦聲，沿途過了幾站，其中也有不少旅客對赤葦投以奇妙的目光，隨著行駛時間一久，赤葦右側的重量就越來越沉。

木兔無意識的蹭了蹭赤葦的肩窩，像隻準備就寢的貓頭鷹，看起來真的快睡著了，赤葦難得可以看到木兔的髮旋，忍不住伸手戳了戳。

「⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯？」木兔發出不明的呼嚕聲，尾音帶著朦朧的睡意。

赤葦放棄了冷落木兔的行動，將手掌覆上了木兔那雙比自己體溫稍高的手。

「木兔前輩，對不起，我不該講這種話。」赤葦用極輕的音量說，他看著木兔拼命地抵抗睡意，琥珀色的眼睛倒映著自己的臉孔，木兔用力的眨眨眼，一副想讓自己清醒的樣子，卻徒勞無功，被席捲而來的睡意佔領，發出細微的鼾聲。

赤葦上揚著嘴角，看著對面的車窗映著自己帶著笑意的臉。

車門沿著軌道打開，淺薄的果香費洛蒙緩緩四溢在車廂內，赤葦微微皺起眉頭，迎著目光對上味道來源——看似二十初頭的男性Omega穿著剪裁得宜的全黑色的套裝，襯得肌色更加白皙，他湛藍色的眼睛衝著赤葦眨了眨眼睛，隨後將目光停在靠著赤葦熟睡的木兔的身上。

男性Omega濃密捲翹的睫毛讓他的眼睛看起來深邃美麗又勾人，如果是平時在街上遇到，赤葦一定也會忍不住駐足欣賞，但對方不懷好意的眼神緊緊黏在木兔身上，讓赤葦猶如芒刺在背。

車廂內幾乎都是Beta，沒有人嗅到Omega越來越濃的費洛蒙，除了赤葦。

赤葦將臉沒入制服外套內，將自己與那香氣稍微隔開，讓他比較疑惑的是——為什麼木兔前輩沒有反應？睡覺會睡到連氣味都聞不到嗎？之前合宿的時候分明只要聞到食物的味道就會馬上醒來，吵著要吃東西⋯⋯

頂著對方快要將木兔給拆吃入腹的飢渴眼神，赤葦將心一橫，主動將自己原本覆在木兔手上的手反手一握，與木兔的虎口相貼，十指緊扣，木兔暖呼呼的手掌溫熱了他溫度略低的皮膚。

——血液循環好像變快了，明明只是握住木兔的手，怎麼連臉頰也跟著發燙呢，赤葦心想。

漂亮的男性Omega疑惑的歪了歪頭，似乎是對於木兔的沒反應感到詫異，加上赤葦握著木兔的舉動讓男性Omega識趣的收起故意散發的費洛蒙，並移開露骨的目光，赤葦才鬆了口氣。

眼前的英文單字怎麼看都看不進去腦海裡，注意力全部被身旁呼呼大睡的木兔給霸佔了，赤葦乾脆收起單字卡，看了眼站名跑馬燈，大概快到木兔前輩家了。

『⋯⋯站快到了，請準備下車。』

「木兔前輩，你家快要到了。」

「喔⋯⋯」木兔緩慢的帶著睡意回應，有些耍賴的賴著不起來。

「請快點起來，不然等一下會坐過站的。」赤葦試著用動作讓陷入昏睡的木兔清醒，卻得不到回應。

「⋯⋯？」赤葦疑惑的看著目光已經變得清明的木兔，不懂對方為什麼要偷瞄著自己的臉色，於是他順著木兔的目光延伸——自己的手還緊緊扣著木兔。

赤葦一驚，連忙鬆開手指，收回還殘留著木兔體溫的手，腦袋飛快地運轉著該怎麼解釋。

赤葦頂著耳根的灼熱，僵硬的說著連自己都不相信的藉口：「⋯⋯這是因為怕木兔前輩冷到才握著的。」

「哦？是嗎？」木兔帶著隱忍的笑意，尾音顫抖著。

赤葦惱羞的一把拉過木兔的運動服外套，將發燙的臉埋了進去。

木兔愉快的聲音像是明媚的陽光將先前兩人小小的不愉快照的煙消雲散，只留下赤葦喜歡的部分，聲音也好、笑容也好、細微的曖昧也好。

木兔撥開自己的運動外套，逼得赤葦露出雙眼，對上木兔澄淨淺色的雙眸，大大的眼睛彎成赤葦心動的弧度，木兔喊著自己的名字，一遍又一遍。

——太耀眼了，赤葦忍不住閉起了眼睛。

比自己稍大一些的手輕輕扣住自己的五指，熟悉的溫度攀上赤葦的手掌。

「赤葦的手明明比我還冷！」木兔笑著說，調皮的用另一隻手撫摸著自己敏感的指尖。

赤葦看著木兔的指尖在自己的肌膚上游移，舉球員敏感的抖了抖。

——不知道自己的心跳聲會不會被聽見。

赤葦拼命憋著呼吸，試圖將自己的心跳緩慢下來，耳根和臉頰不受控的擅自散發熱度，紅成一片。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦掙扎著，被木兔撫摸過的地方有些異常，他感覺自己下腹的某個地方正在甦醒，「快到站了，別玩了！」

到站提醒的音樂像是即時出現的救星，將赤葦即將面臨的危機給解除。

木兔看起來有些可惜的放開赤葦可憐又敏感的手。

「⋯⋯下禮拜見。」

「嗯，下禮拜見，木兔前輩回家記得吃藥。」赤葦壓了壓有些尷尬的部位，內心希望木兔沒有發現。

「沒問題！」木兔朝赤葦咧嘴一笑，背起自己的書包。

『⋯⋯東陽町站到了，請留意腳步、小心下車。』

木兔跨出月台，淺色的身影在夜色格外顯眼，赤葦忍不住偏頭又多看了幾眼。

像是感應到赤葦的視線，木兔突然轉身，淺褐色的視線撞進赤葦的眼底，在夜色中格外分明。

赤葦忍不住揚起嘴角，朝木兔揮揮手，用唇語輕輕說著：「趕、快、回、家。」

直到木兔的身影消失在視線裡，赤葦才戀戀不捨地收回目光。

「啊⋯⋯忘記還木兔前輩的外套了⋯⋯」

＊

熟練的拿出鑰匙插入，轉開門把，迎接赤葦的是家中冷清的空氣。

赤葦摸黑打開家裡的玄關燈，偌大的家裡只有掃地機器人運轉發出的機械聲，赤葦轉身關上門，乖巧地將皮鞋放進鞋櫃中。

鞋櫃上放著他和母親的合照，是他在梟谷入學式時在校門口拍的，他的母親和他長得不太像，他的母親蓄著一頭蓬鬆的棕髮，眼型則是圓圓的大眼，和赤葦完全不同，唯一相似的地方大概就是虹膜的顏色，相同的墨綠色是他們有血緣關係的證明。

「我回來了。」

打開手機，不意外的收到母親傳來要加班的訊息，赤葦扯開繫在脖子上的領帶，丟進洗衣籃裡。

隨便地從冰箱中拿出即食雞胸肉和炒飯放進微波爐裡，等待著微波的時間，赤葦滑動著手機螢幕看著Line裡的訊息，木兔在早些時間傳了到家的訊息，還附加好幾個活潑的貼圖。

赤葦回了個OK貼圖後，微波爐也正好發出加熱好的聲音。

咀嚼著差不多滋味的微波食品，赤葦草草的吃完晚餐，收拾完自己用過的碗盤後回到客廳。

木兔的外套還掛在客廳的沙發椅上，淡淡的費洛蒙在清冷的空氣中格外清晰。

喜愛的草木費洛蒙宛若誘人的木天寥，吸引著赤葦的身體，不由自主地一步一步靠近，等到赤葦回神時，自己已經抓著木兔的外套，放在鼻尖前將臉埋入，深深地汲取滲入衣料中的費洛蒙。

熟悉的熱度沿著下腹竄到今天被點起慾火卻被赤葦強壓下熱度的器官，無法控制的慾望排山倒海席捲而來，淹沒了赤葦疲累的身軀。

「不⋯⋯」赤葦發出沙啞的掙扎，他驚慌的捏緊了衣料，強迫自己不要去回味那股味道，轉身將木兔的運動外套丟進浴室前的洗衣籃裡。

腳步踉蹌的趕回房間，赤葦隨手抓了換洗的衣物，匆匆將自己關進浴室，不管身上的衣服還好好的穿在身上，自顧自地打開蓮蓬頭，淋了自己一身冷水，赤葦焦急的想撲滅因為木兔的費洛蒙而起的火，卻像是提油救火般越燒越旺盛。

性器的熱度完全沒有降下來，堅挺著豎立在濕透的布料裡，被冷水打濕的褲子顯出性器支撐出的弧度。

赤葦淋了一頭冷水，一連串的水珠沿著肌膚滲入紗布，被木兔咬傷的皮肉又泛起一陣癢意，他只得自暴自棄的扯下紗布，將傷口暴露在冰涼的空氣中。

不知道淋了多久，直到赤葦絕望地意識到自己的性器完全沒有消退的跡象，才認清事實的關掉冷水，剝下黏在身上的衣料，性器在脫離布料束縛後立刻彈了出來，叫囂著想要釋放。

赤葦靠在浴缸邊，輕輕用右手圈起自己的性器，緩緩地擼動起來，透明的汁液馬上興奮地從孔洞中流出，弄著赤葦不一會便滿手黏膩。

咕溜咕溜的水聲迴盪著密閉的浴室內，聽覺彷彿被無限放大，赤葦壓抑著舒服的喘息聲，胸膛上下起伏，寒氣使乳尖不自覺挺立著。

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」赤葦的唇齒間溢出帶點不滿的悶哼，總覺得差了點什麼，就是無法高潮。

張開自己沾滿黏液的右手，赤葦的目光忍不住落在浴室門外的洗衣籃。

——木兔前輩的外套就在外面。

想要得到木兔的費洛蒙，想要被木兔的費洛蒙包圍然後高潮⋯⋯

理智和慾望開始角力，在腦海中亂哄哄的吵成一團，最後赤葦咬緊了下唇，拋卻了理智轉開了浴室的門鎖，在他伸出手拎起木兔外套的那一刻——他覺得自己好像無形中臣服在Alpha帶來的星火，心甘情願任由慾火吞噬自己的身體，貪戀著快感帶來的快樂，耽溺在木兔的費洛蒙之中。

赤葦將木兔的外套放在浴缸邊，自己坐進了浴缸內，鼻尖埋進那團沒有溫度的布料內，熟悉的氣味流進鼻腔之中，赤葦的眉頭不自主的舒展開來，他感到前所未有的興奮，性器吐了一連串透明的汁液，讓手上套弄的速度不由得加快，在列車上被木兔交握過的手，此時彷彿出現幻覺，就像是木兔握著他的手，在他的性器上滑動，冰涼的水珠與性器分泌出的液體沿著莖身蔓延到睪丸下的會陰處，沾濕了後穴。

「⋯⋯呼啊、哈啊⋯⋯」赤葦大口的喘著氣，顫抖著手，有些猶豫的緩緩移向濕淋淋的後穴。

指尖輕而緩慢的推進自己的體內，只進入一個指節就讓赤葦皺起了眉頭，Beta的身體不像Omega會自己分泌交合用的體液，乾澀的甬道讓赤葦再次認清自己屬於Beta，嘲笑著自己居然會一時興起想用後面來自慰的想法。

手指依舊埋在體內，赤葦將自己的臉完全埋進木兔的外套裡，壓抑的自己奔騰的失落情緒和高漲的性慾，赤葦加快了手上的速度，性器實在脹的發疼，興奮的汁水不斷的泌出，赤葦想像著木兔那靈巧的手包裹著自己的性器上下套弄，另一手在自己體內又緊又窄的穴肉內瘋狂進出，將自己弄得亂七八糟。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯木兔⋯⋯前輩⋯⋯木⋯⋯」隱忍的呻吟在射精的同時消失在無聲的尾音裡，身體無法控制的一陣瘋狂痙攣，失去控制的慾望噴發而出，赤葦張著口卻無法發出聲音——埋在外套內的口鼻使赤葦一瞬間有種被Alpha費洛蒙包圍的窒息感。

赤葦大口大口的喘著粗氣，抽出了埋在體內的手指。

射精後完全脫力的赤葦看了眼木兔的外套，上面吸附了浴缸上的水珠，還有自己因為高潮沒吞下的唾液，在潔白的布料上暈出一圈圈的水痕。

「我到底在做什麼⋯⋯」赤葦怔怔的看著木兔的外套，眼淚倏地從眼眶中掉落，滴在精美的高級磁磚上。

**「我到底在做什麼⋯⋯」**

即使反覆地問著自己，微寒的浴室中也只有赤葦自己沙啞的回音，沒有答案。

_**待續** _

**【2021.02聲明】  
本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER  
其餘網站皆為盜文  
盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好 搭ㄍㄟ 後 我是陳皮  
> 這個系列加上木兔篇也已經六章了  
> 因為第一章開始就破萬字 所以我後面給自己每一章的標準都是6000+  
> 每次準備要更新就發現上次更新是好久以前（大概三個月前  
> 自己也覺得有夠誇張久  
> 當初想寫雙視角是因為覺得木兔視角的文章太少了  
> 看不到木兔的心理活動（木兔真的有夠難寫 寫一個歪掉就會很像幼兒  
> 又想要寫可以盡情有理由開車的ABO  
> 所以這篇系列就誕生了（現在發現真的是自找麻煩ㄋ (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
> 原本的大綱預計是各五篇完結 但後來重新寫了一次大綱後大概是要木兔赤葦各八到九篇才能順利完結了  
> 我的大綱就存在平板的GoodNotes裡面 隨著我上次送修一起消失了
> 
> 原本真的非常猶豫要這樣捏造赤葦的家庭狀況嗎  
> 對於原作38集的敘述  
> 讓我覺得赤葦是一個十分有禮貌、嚴謹而且冷靜 還有面對木兔有一些自卑的高中生（已經太過冷靜  
> 影響人最大的因素就是原生家庭 加上赤葦又是獨生子 我想原作的赤葦應該是有錢人家或是書香世家的孩子  
> 所以對於我在寫文的過程中 不斷在思考用「簡單一句討厭Alpha老是想著交配、標記」來敘述赤葦討厭Alpha的理由實在太過薄弱  
> 必須要讓他是打從觀念根深蒂固覺得「Alpha是很討厭的」才可以  
> 所以才捏造了他的家庭狀況 我在這邊先跟各位粉粉道歉 （我真的是粉
> 
> 如同文章所對應  
> 赤葦覺得自己是不幸的Beta 只限於面對木兔時 (阿葦成績那麼好又是編輯欸拜託哪裡不幸  
> 木兔覺得自己是討人厭的Alpha 也只限於面對赤葦 (明明是超討人喜歡的寶  
> 最後兩人都有自己該學習並且成長的地方 希望我可以好好的傳達出來
> 
> 感謝看到這裡的大家 ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з  
> 歡迎大家到噗浪跟我聊天  
> Plurk:chenpi29


End file.
